A conventional document processing system in the automobile industry receives paper copies of a set of all documents that were involved in an automobile transaction, such as a transaction for the purchase of an automobile. Such a set of documents is referred to in the automobile industry as a “deal jacket”. Upon receipt of the paper deal jacket, the paper documents in such deal jacket are electronically scanned to generate corresponding electronic documents, such as Portable Document Format (“PDF”) files, known in the art. The electronic document version of the deal jacket is then manually reviewed by one or more persons for completeness as part of a quality-review process.
However, such conventional document analysis is relatively time consuming and error-prone, since it involves a significant amount of manual review. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for improved document processing systems at least in the automobile industry that can facilitate more time efficient processing of document sets, such as deal jackets, with greater accuracy.